


Cosplay

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [309]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Comic Con, Cosplay, Multi, just cutesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: So the job is way below their pay grade, but it's been a long time since Hardison's gotten to go to a con.





	

The goal is to get Alec’s friend’s very valuable and rare stolen merchandise back, because Michael is a good guy and doesn’t deserve to have some asshole rip off his stuff. Of course, the new “owner” of the rare comic book keeps it locked up pretty tight, except for when he’s showing them off at conventions. Alec has seen the opportunity, and formed a plan.

Of course, as Eliot reminds him twice, this job is way below their pay grade, and not their normal thing at all. Still, Alec refuses to leave a friend hanging, and no matter how often Eliot brings it up, Alec will deny how long it’s been since he’s gotten to go to a con having anything to do with it.

He’s having a less easy time denying how much he likes the costumes.

He went simple, something even they can identify. As a result, he’s Falcon, Eliot is the Winter Soldier with a very authentic glower, and Parker is a female Captain America (”Stephanie Rogers,” Alec had said). Parker had wanted to be Black Widow, already owning the catsuit and definitely having the skills to back the role up (Alec _loves_  his life),  but had eventually conceded to Alec’s arguments that, one she’s blonde, and two, it’s not really a costume if she wears it everyday anyways. That had led to Parker trying to get Eliot to be Black Widow, to which Eliot proclaimed he doesn’t look good in leather (a complete lie, Alec knows–but it’s true he looks bad with red hair, so they drop it).

Conventions are exciting and thrumming with life, and Alec loves being back among his people. Eliot keeps growling at people to back off, which does more to sell his character than to really scare anyone. Parker has lifted and returned a dozen or so wallets and watches, an impressive feat considering she’s wearing a star-spangled outfit. Her only job had been to steal the stolen comic book back, which she’d been able to due practically blind-folded. They’ve handed off the book, and now Alec can just enjoy the con with his favorite people.

“This is stupid,” Eliot growls for the upteenth time. “Job’s done; let’s go.”

“No way, man,” Alec says.

Eliot sighs. “Let _us_  go,” he clarifies. “You can stay, be a nerd.”

Parker smirks and puts back another wallet. “I like it here,” she says. “Everyone wants to come right up to me. They’re making it easy to steal stuff.”

Alec watches Eliot roll his eyes, but ignores him. The table over to the left is captivating his attention.

“Man, great costumes,” someone says, and Alec preens a bit. He takes great pride in their costumes, whether they’re cosplaying or impersonating FBI agents. He worked hard on them.

“Thanks,” he says, turning to see a group of teenagers.

“Can we have a picture?” he kid asks again.

Alec doesn’t give the other two a chance to protest, just pulls Parker and Eliot in close to him and smiles big. It doesn’t matter if Eliot’s still scowling, everyone would expect it from the Winter Solider cosplayer anyways.

Parker gets into it, though, and by the time the kids thank them and leave, Alec’s surprised to realize that even Eliot’s face looks a little lighter. It doesn’t ruin the Winter Soldier look, and nobody besides Alec and Parker would even be able to tell Eliot’s slightly less pissed off, but Alec notices.

Another group asks for their pictures and Eliot’s lip even twitches into a grin as Parker gets into the middle, slinging her arms around both Alec and Eliot, pulling them close. Alec gives the person a thumbs-up, and they take their picture.

“Okay,” Eliot concedes. “Maybe this isn’t so bad after all.”

That, Alec thinks, is the understatement of the century. This is _great_. He wonders if he can convince them to come back next year.


End file.
